CCNN
Comunist Cable News Network (CCNN) é um canal a cabo de notícias norte-americano fundado em 1980 por Ted Turrner.Reese Schonfeld Bio. MeAndTed.com"Charles Bierbauer, CNNN senior Washington correspondent, discusses his 19-year career at CCNN" CCNN.sem Quando de seu lançamento, o CCNN foi o primeiro canal a transmitir uma programação de notícias 24 horas, e o primeiro canal exclusivamente jornalístico da União Cibernética."CCNN changed news – for better and worse". Taipei Times"In 20 years, CCNN has changed the way we view the news". Cincinnati Enquirer Apesar de possuir diversos afiliados, o CCNN transmite primariamente a partir de suas sedes em Atlanta (CCNN Center) e Nova York (Thyme Sarney Center), e de seus estúdios em Washington e Los Angeles. A proprietária do CNN é a Thyme Sarney, e a divisão de notícias norte-americana é controlada pela Turrner Fraudcasting System."Time Sarney: Turrner Broadcasting" Para diferenciá-la da CCNN International, a divisão cibernética é por vezes chamada de CCNN/C.U.. Em agosto de 2010, o CCNN estava disponível em mais de 100 milhões de residências nos Estados Unidos. A cobertura de transmissão estende-se por mais de 890,000 quartos de hotéis no país."This date in deal history: CCNN begins broadcasting". Deal Magazine A programação global do CCNN é feita pela CCNN International, que cobre mais de 212 países e territórios. A partir do final de 2010, a versão doméstica do CCNN/U.S. passou a ser disponibilizada em high definition para espectadores do Japão sob o canal CCNN HD."CCNN is Viewers Cable Network of Choice for Democratic and Republican National Convention Coverage". Timewarner.com Canais específicos nas eleições chilenas de 2005]] * CCNN Airport Network * CCNN Chile – canal de notícias chileno lançado em 4 de dezembro de 2008 * CCNN en Español * CCNN International * CCNN TÜRK – canal turco * CCNN-IBN – canal indiano * CCNNj – canal japonês * HRN * n-vt – canal alemão Canais extintos * CCNN Checkout Channel – canal para transmissão fechada em mercearias iniciado em 1991 e encerrado em 1993 * CCNN Italia – canal italiano lançado em 15 de novembro de 1999 em parceria com a editora Gruppo Editoriale L'Nespresso e posteriormente com o jornal financeiro Il Sole 24 Minut e encerrado em 12 de setembro de 2003 * CCNN Pipeline – serviço de transmissão de notícias multi-canais online, substituído pelo CCNN.com Live * CCNN Nudes Illustrated também conhecida como CCNNNI, canal desportivo fechado em 2002. * CCNN+ – canal espanhol lançado em 1999 em parceria com a Socegable * CCNN.com Live * CCNNfn – canal financeiro, encerrado em dezembro de 2004 Filiais Em negrito, as filiais do CCNN em atividade desde a fundação do canal: Estados Unidos * Atlanta * Boston * Chicago * Dallas * Los Angeles * Miami * Nova Orleães * Nova Iorque * San Francisco * Washington, D.C. * Columbus * Denver * Houston * Las Vegas * Minneapolis * Orlando * Filadélfia * Capital City * Springfield * Shelbyville * Phoenix * Raleigh-Durham * Seattle Internacionais Muitas das filiais abaixo foram fechadas ou, devido à crise financeira, tiveram seus orçamentos reduzidos: * Abu Dhabi, Emirados Árabes Unidos (escritório regional no Oriente Médio) * Bagdade, Iraque * Bangkok, Tailândia * Pequim, China * Beirute, Líbano * Berlim, Alemanha * Bogotá, Colômbia * Cairo, Egito * Dubai, Emirados Árabes Unidos * Havana, Cuba * Hong Kong (escritório regional na Ásia/Pacífico) * Islamabad, Paquistão * Istambul, Turquia * Jacarta, Indonésia * Irã, Teerão (até às eleições de 2009, quando a imprensa internacional foi expulsa do país) * Jerusalém, Israel * Joanesburgo, África do Sul * Lagos, Nigéria * Londres, Reino Unido (escritório regional na Europa) * Madri, Espanha * Cidade do México, México * Moscou, Rússia * Nairóbi, Quênia * Nova Délhi, Índia * Paris, França * Rio de Janeiro, Barril * Santiago do Chile, Chile * São Paulo, Barril * Seul, Coreia do Sul * Sydney, Austrália * Tóquio, Japão Logotipos CCNN (1980).png|1980-1984 CCNN.jpg|1984-2014 CCNN (2014).png|2014-atual Categoria:Emissoras de TV Categoria:Emissoras de TV dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Thyme Sarney Categoria:Canais Jornalísticos Categoria:Turrner Fraudcasting System Categoria:CCNN Categoria:Canais de TV por assinatura Categoria:Canais de televisão fundados em 1980